Our Life aka Jenchans Storys
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: Raenef's dreams seem like guilty pleasures, a new demon lord, jealous demon lord, and the norm comings and goings of the demon lord palace. eclipsexrae
1. Default Chapter

"I always wondered how my name would sound coming form your lips Master Raenef."  
  
"Um, who exactly are you? Eclipse...Eclipse...where are you?"  
  
"You won't find him here, this is your dream and you seem to be dreaming of me. So why don't we start?" "Um... d-don't come any closer, Eclipse, Eclipse, and ECLIPSE" his words were lost in a passionate kiss ============================================================= "AHHHHHHHH! ECLIPSE!"  
  
"Master what is it?" The demon came in followed by the young priest and knight. All four blushed at the others lack of clothing but soon returned their attention back to the young demon lord.  
  
"I had another dream and he was in it. Gods this time he kissed me and was trying to grope me. I can't stand it! Ahhh!" Raenef's voice sounded through the room yearning him strange looks from two of the three new comers.  
  
"Ummm... Eclipse maybe you and the priest boy should to get some thing for Lord Raenef to drink while we talk." Suggested Eruits.  
  
"Yeah come one let them talk." Chris then proceded to drag the starring elder demon our of the young lords room. While Eruits smiled one thought circled Eclipses head 'Lord Raenef was dreaming of another man.'

-------------------------------Back to E&R------------

"So was it the same guy? Come on Rae tell me!" Eruits voice was excited and begged for more information on the topic. You know the one from the others or what? Tell me, cause I know you only have eyes for Eclipse so spill. Did you see his face, was he cute?" She stopped when the young demon lord did not answer her questions. "What? Did you here is name? TELL ME!"  
  
"Slow down Eruits. Yes. It was the same guy and I saw his face and heard his name." Came Raenef's short reply.  
  
"Well spill I want all the details."  
  
"Well it was really cloudy and then the clouds began to dissipate and I was in my bed chambers. When I heard footstep I though maybe it was one of you guys but then they stopped." He took a breath before restarting. "Then this guy was their he was around Eclipses height but his hair was an aqua color and shorter but not by much. He was in courting robes and was telling me to say his name, Kyou. Then he said it sounded great form my lips that he had wanted to hear me say it for such a long time. Then Kyou kissed me, but it was hot and passionate as if he couldn't get enough. Seconds before the kiss I was calling out for Eclipse and he said that Eclipse wouldn't come. That I was dreaming, dreaming about him. And Kyou said it in a way that made it sound like everything I was, was for him and I had nothing to give to others. Ohhh... Eruits what am I going to do? We have another Lord coming tomorrow and I haven't slept right for the last three weeks. How am I going to be when they comer tomorrow?" He sighed trying to get rid of the tension that was building in his body.  
  
Eruits calmly walked over and started to give him a shoulder rub. "Calm down Rae just calm down. First when our guest get's here you play host for, then say you must attend to a matter of something or other. After you leave them you do your studies with Eclipse and join them for dinner. Come directly to be and try to sleep I'll be here just in case. See not so hard for the first part." A sweet smile graced her face when some pigment returned back to the others face. The silence was ended when she continued with her plan.  
  
"As for your dreams I can only thing of one way to deal with them. Confront them. Don't worry; I see that look in your eyes. We already know what he sort of looks like and his name so we just do a spell. See what it finds and then get all the information on him have your crush get rid of him and done." She gave another smile to him as if saying 'that's it'. "Now come on let's go down stairs I'm starved."  
  
"What if the guest ask questions, wants reasons to why I'm leaving. Maybe they'll want to talk and say that I can wait to due my business later. Or they could ask about the power being used when we start the spell. Eruits help me." Raenef's voice became filled with worry.  
  
"Chill Rae, first you tell him that your priorities as a Demon Lord come first your sorry you cant say or just threaten the guygirl. Second; if he asks, tell them it's none of their business what you do." She started walking away to the door still talking to him, as he got dressed. "Besides we all know you love Eclipse an dnoen one else. So this is guy must obviously be some freak that's trying to make it seem like you want him. Then he'll try and kidnap you say you love him he feels the same then screw you. Come back home, you'll be his little puppet following his every command. He'll use you to cause pure evil and chaos through out the world. And the entire time you're under his command you'll be dreaming of Eclipse and how he'll save you one day... oh and how much you love him too. But by that time you could have hurt him so much that he left, you've vanished, or worst you killed him unknowingly. Now that would be bad." Shed smile taking a deep breath. sss "How do you know that would happen? I couldn't do that to Eclipse! I lo... like him too much. I just couldn't. Where'd you learn all that stuff anyway?" Raenef inquired.  
  
"We'll it's all here in this book. See?" Holding up a book "'The Worst Things That Could Happen With A Bishie Saying He Love's You ' It's a really long title but it says all the worst case scenarios. But you and Eclipse were made for each other. So he won't let anything happen. Okay so lets grab some lunch."  
  
They both walked won stairs where breakfast was waiting for them. They all ate quietly, cleaned, and went their own ways. Eclipse and Raenef to train, Chris to clean up the palace, and Eruits to gather the proper ingredients for the spell and ready a guest room  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

014: We'll people that's the first chapter to my first ever Demon Diary fic. This is for you Jen-chan see it's going up on the net at your request. Besides I wrote it for you. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Y014: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. (Asleep from lack of action)  
  
BG: Sheesh yami do you think you could be any crueler to hikari. Oh well tell us if you like.  
  
Ja ne


	2. training for wings

Chris's POV  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
I can't believe I have to clean! I should be preparing for when I take over the temple and destroying demons, not skills on how to become a maid. I guess I have to do this until I return to the temple, plus this is like re- con. I learn other things about the evil side.  
  
It's not like Raenef's harsh or anything, the exact opposite, but I don't belong here. I was taught to serve Rased, not clean for a Demon Lord. Eruits maybe happy, but I sure as hell am not. Maybe I'll ask Rae if I can go home today. It's not like I really do anything and it'd be better. Beside not like some guest is going to cause some trouble that a priest in training could stop. Yeah I'll just ask if I can go home, but for now back to the damn cleaning.  
  
I thing there was a chant to do this quickly, what was it now? But I still have to wonder what had Rae so freaked... oh well must get to what's at hand.  
  
With that he started to say chants that only cause that made the mess worse. Only did Chris stop when Eclipse uttered a curse that stopped his mouth from moving and forced him to do the chores manually.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Training RoomEclipse and Raenef  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Now concentrate Master Raenef. Take a deep breathe and let you power flow through you." 'Why am I even teaching him this technique? He needs to know it when he's older but he's not ready for it now. Because it's my duty as his teacher but it will harm him greatly. Risks are taken for the sake of duty yet I hate having to teach this one to any. Please for give me Master.'  
  
"Center your energy to you veins and muscles in your back. Let the image appear in your mind while you release the energy you are holding back to numb your body. When the image is formed release the centered ki. Mold it to the shape in which you wish it to take. They should come from your back and you will feel no pain. Since you have number you body."  
  
Eclipse finished his speech opening his eyes taking no notice to his pupil taking no notice to the blood covered bat wings sprouting form his back. Only turning pained him and he wasted not time in his actions. "Enough Raenef! Yamete! The exercise is over." He ruse to his young lords side to make sure he was as well as could be expected.  
  
"I'm sorry Eclipse I screwed up again." Raenef apologized trying no to cry. "I didn't hold some of the energy but didn't want to disappoint you. So I wend on, it hurts so much."  
  
"Shhh, it's alright Master Raenef. You should have ordered me to stop I apologize. Lets get you cleaned up, no complaining." Eclipse was gentle as he carried his master to his chambers. Along the way he mumble a few words numbing his lords body as well as putting him into a painless peaceful sleep.  
  
He lifted his young lord weary of his injured back. It had been a grotesque sight when he had opened his own eyes. Raenef had been kneeling on the grown arms wrapped around his waist in evident pain. His eyes were closed with ears escaping in water falls, lips sealed to hold back screams of great pain, with his head thrown back features and body language shouting with the equality of a world and time over flowing with Hell's pain. His Lord's back arched with two humps sprouting raw white bone from them. Bone laced barely in why and black feathers: feathers turning crimson from the blood than was still spilling from the opened wounds at the base. Blood belonging to Raenef and wounds that had been cause by his teachings.  
  
The sight would be branded din his mind or all his days, but at the moment he did not care. Being careful not to cause Lord Raenef V more pain he made h is way to his private chambers. Reminding his self to clean the mixed blood later. The health of the fare beauty in his arms came first. When he reached the door they opened allowing him entrance and all of the supple needed lined up next to the bed waiting got be used. At one he began his task of healing the teen.  
  
Placing Raenef on the bed, laying him on his chest, he carefully discarded the shirt. Mumbling another numbing spell he started to clean the suppose- to-be wings. Wight a cloth and warm water he removed all the dried caked on blood. With another spell he stopped the bleeding and cleaning the base of the wings. He applied pressure to the base forcing the bone to dissolve back into the body, a very painful process, but thankfully Raenef was asleep. When the bones were gone he cleaned the back again placing salves on to prevent any marring of the marble silk as well as to heal the wounds quickly. Carefully he wrapped the wounds in gauze and bound them. He left his master to sleep when he was finished. He himself went to clean the blood and take care of his own wings. Eclipse sighed and left the room.  
  
"Have a nice rest my Lord Raenef." He closed the door and walked away. ================================================  
  
Y014: Wow! Well talk about melo-drama. My hikari's got an act for it. Tells us what you think. Ja ne 


End file.
